1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side stand attaching structure for a motorcycle, a motorcycle and a method for attaching a levelable side stand to a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a motorcycle has generally been provided with a side stand on the left side of a lower part of a body frame (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 50-106364, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 58-43580, and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-30787). In this case, taking sport running in a circuit or the like into consideration, a configuration may be contemplated in which, as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-30787, a stand bracket is fixed to the body frame by fastening a bolt or bolts and the stand bracket can be attached and detached together with the side stand, as required.
The contents of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 50-106364, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 58-43580 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-30787 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is desirable that an operation of fastening the above-mentioned stand bracket can be carried out on a lateral side of the vehicle body, for avoiding the interference of the tool with an engine mounted on the inside of the body frame or for the like reasons.
According to the configuration described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-30787, however, the stand bracket is fastened to a stand attaching part of the body frame substantially from just the lateral side. Therefore, the stand bracket and a base end part of the side stand are liable to be located below the stand attaching part of the body frame, possibly exerting an influence of the bank angle of the vehicle body.